Kuro Fukou
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: 不幸 (' Fukou ;' misery ) 黒 ( Kuro; ''black ). |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: '''UTAUloid MODEL: 00 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'C4 ' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Kazene RIINA ' (Best Friend) '''Kuro Yuubi '(Brother) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'''14 | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Pop Ballads, Rock' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | ' YouTube' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'57 kg' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |''' UNKNOWN''' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |''' Nagatsuki' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5'3" feet (170 cm)' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Nagatsuki''' | style="text-align:center;" | PICTURE LINK LIST |''' Official Concept Art ' |- | style="text-align:center;" | BIRTHDA Y | '''June 27th' ( creation ) | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | J-rock, visual kei, tuna onigiri, novels. | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |''' YouTube' |- | style="text-align:center;" | RELEASE DATE | ''June '27th 2012 ( first song ) August 26th 2013 ( new VB ) | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Bossy people, flirts.' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |''' UNKNOWN''' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Kuro Fukou's a shy, short tempered girl with a big passion for singing. If one had to frame her on an anime archetype, it'd be tsundere. She's RIINA's best friend, reason for why they hang out together a lot. |} Supplementary informationEdit Hair colour: 'Indigo, with a bright purple streak '''Headgear: -' '''Eye colour: '''Dark red '''Earphones: '''Regular square-like gray headphones with a glowing purple centre. '''Outfit: '''A typical VOCALOID outfit. Gray shirt and skirt, both with purple details. A short purple tie and glove-like armwarmers that go from below her shoulder to her wrist, purple details on them aswell. She has a belt around her waist, which's pattern consists of different triangles in two different shades of purple. She has long dark gray boots that reach up a bit higher than her knee. '''Others: - Nationality/Race: Japanese (though voicer is latin), Human (aside from being a singing android) Favorite phrase: 「うるさい。」(Urusai - ''Lit. noisy) - Shut up. Voice configuration Fukou's ''new voicebank's download link was not released publicly yet, but it will be up soon, according to the creator. Her voicebank is CV romaji (.oto'd of course) and it is encoded with hiragana aliases. All phonemes are japanese, however, with enough work they can be used for other languages too. Mainly spanish. Also, instead of lowering Fukou's voice with flags, Nagatsuki has recorded a separate voicebank for Fukou's genderbend (referred to as ''brother ''instead), whose's name is Kuro Yuubi. Trivia *Fukou & RIINA are shown to be best friends, despite being pretty much the opposite to eachother attitude and interests-wise. Ironically, both their creators are very close friends and both are like day and night, too. They're actually based on themselves, so one could refer to them as VOCAselves of their creators. *Fukou's voice sounds pretty mature, although Nagatsuki claims she didn't intend her voice to be like that. *Nagatsuki has re-recorded Fukou's voicebank with a new HQ microphone, hence she's re-uploading all covers with Fukou. Terms of Use *Free to use, but always give credit to Nagatsuki, please ! Also, remember to send a link to the finished product, she'd like to see your work! *Not distributed as a commercial product, she's absolute freeware. *Do not claim as your own. *Do not redistribute nor make any changes without the creator's permission first. *Do not use for any other purposes that aren't UTAU-related, please. *If any inconvenients are presented to you, contact the creator.